Skyfist!
by elficmaster
Summary: Que pasaría si alguien totalmente comun y corriente quisiera ser un heroe...no solo eso, sino que tambien aborrece a la asociación de heroes? Skyfist luchara con todo lo que tiene para proteger a la gente del mal y solo contando con Sophia, una gran amiga que le brindara todo su apoyo para que Skyfist sea sinonimo de tranquilidad.


**Bueno, espero que esten muy bien. Hoy traigo esta historia que comencé a escribir, y si bien no trata de Boku no Hero academia me inspire bastante de ella. Que pasaría si alguien totalmente comun y corriente quisiera ser un heroe...no solo eso, sino que tambien aborrece a la asociación de heroes? Skyfist luchara con todo lo que tiene para proteger a la gente del mal y solo contando con Sophia, una gran amiga que le brindara todo su apollo para que Skyfist sea sinonimo de tranquilidad.**

 **Capitulo 1: Una tragedia, la semilla del heroe**

-"Los villanos estan ganando terreno en el area residencial, los heroes presentes poco pueden hacer para mantenerlos a raya y estan intentando resistir todo lo posible hasta que llegen refuerzos"- Decía la reportera a la camara, transmitiendo todo el caos que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-"Corran!"- Grito una mujer mientras sostenía con su cuerpo la puerta, varios golpes la tumbaron abajo, la mujer rapidamente congelo a los invasores en cuanto trataron de ingresar al apartamento. Tomó a los niños en brazos y puesto que aquel muro de hielo duraría poco decidió escapar por una ventana.

-"Donde esta mami?"- Pregunto la chiquilla que estaba a sus brazos

-"Ella esta bien, no te procupes..."- Respondió la mujer, mientras revisaba que no había nadie vigilando su escape.

Comenzo a correr para salir de el area residencial.

-"ALLÍ HAY ALGUIEN!"- Grito un hombre y varias personas comenzaron a perseguir por los tejados a la mujer, quien no pudo huir mucho mas pues un proyectil atraveso su pierna derecha derribandola inmediatamente.

La mujer creo un gran muro de hielo enfrente de ellos, pero varios villanos con super fuerza lo derribaron con facilidad. La chica intento atacarles pero una esfera de color dorado atraveso su pecho a una extrema velocidad. Los niños vieron como exalaba sus ultimos alientos. Un hombre delgado y alto destaco de la multitud de villanos.

-"Que esto sea un mensaje"- Dijo dicho hombre al ver a los niños -"Los heroes no pueden salvarlos a todos, no se dejen llenar la cabeza por cuentos de hadas...la maldad de este mundo nunca podra ser eliminada."- Hablaba mientras caminaba hasta los niños y se arrodillaba frente a ellos.

-"Que pasa?, porque lloran? estamos creando un mundo mejor...un mundo en donde TODOS! seamos libres!"- Exclamo mientras se reincorporaba, la niña le lanzo una pequeña ventisca fria a aquel hombre quien solo rió.

-"Señor, heroes"- Le indico un subordinado

-"Hay que irnos de aqui, con esta armada no tendremos oportunidad alguna contra los elites...igualmente el mensaje ya fue entregado. Ahora la gente se dara cuenta de la farsa que es la organización de heroes"- Dicho eso todos los villanos se dieron a la huída, minutos mas tarde varios heroes se presentaron en el lugar para intentar capturarlos.

En cuanto vieron la escena varios heroes se acercaron.

-"Es el hijo de speedforce, su padre falleció hace algunos minutos...no me digas que su madre tambien...dios"- Comentaba una heroína

Un hombre robusto tomó a los dos niños en brazos.

-"Ahora todo estara bien..."- Les dijo mientras los sacaba del área.

Los niños fueron enviados a un orfanato, y nunca quisieron ser adoptados por nadie haciendo todo lo posible para que esto no pasára. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad ambos se fueron del orfanato y nadie mas de sus antiguos conocidos sabía de su paradero.

Jack Aiden y Sophia Emma era el nombre de los niños sobrevivientes y del cual poco se sabía. Sophia había estudiado ingeniería y se graduó con honores, pero Jack no estudió nada en concreto y rebotaba de aqui para allá, siendo su unico distintivo que era un gran maestro en distintos estilos de lucha y le gustaba frecuentar los distintos gimnasios.

-"Por fin...los preparativos estan listos"- Dijo Jack sonriente al ver aquel viejo y maltrecho garage en medio de un desguezadero. -"Aqui sera la base secreta de...SKYFIST!"- Exclamo mientras se colocaba en la caracteristica pose de Muay Thai con la rodilla elebada.

-"Skyfist es el difinitivo?"- Pregunto Sophia con una risilla

-"SI!...bueno...creo"- Dijo el pensativo.

-"Skyfist me gusta"- Comento ella

-"Entonces Skyfist sera"-

-"Hay que poner todo en orden"- Dijo ella

-"Deja de que ayude"- Se ofreció el.

Pasaron varias horas y entre los dos hicieron los preparativos. Colocaron algunas camas, un pequeño ropero y algunos muebles para guardar diversas cosas. Incluso colocaron una pizarra blanca y lograron unir varios ordenadores para que trabajen como uno y conectarlo a un monitor de gran tamaño.

-"Todo esta listo y funcionando, las herramientas y maquinarias que ya habían aqui me permitiran simular un pequeño taller de trabajo y las materias primas seran gratuitamente extraídas del desguazadero. El ordenador estara listo al 100% una vez cumplas tu parte, eso nos permitira tener una visión constante del area circundante las 24 horas del dia, los 7 dias de la semana."- Dijo ella sonriendo -"Es hora de que Skyfist comience su trabajo"-

Jack esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Se coloco una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones camuflados de calidad militar y unas botas negras tambien de calidad militar. Un chaleco anti-apuñaladas le brindaria un extra de protección, unos guantes gruesos de cuero y una mascara plastica con forma de una cara humana parecida a la de un maniqui sin ninguna expresión y totalmente blanca.

-"Ten"- le dijo ella mientras le entregaba un intercomunicador -"Esta en una frecuencia segura"-

-"Tienes todo muy bien preparado"- Dijo el sorprendido

-"Es tu seguridad la que esta en juego"-

-"Me alegra que estes conmigo"-

-"Me alegra estar aqui, cambiando de tema, intentare juntar algo mas de dinero conforme pasen los meses para intentar crear una pequeña fundicón eso me dara mas libertad sobre como usar los distintos materiales"-

-"Sueno genial"-

-"Bueno, es hora de actuar Skyfist, la noche ya ha caído sobre nosotros. No olvides en donde debes colocar las camaras. Igualmente si te olvidas puedes llamarme por el intercomunicador"-

-"Todo ira estupendamente, no te preocupes"- Dijo el antes de irse corriendo.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas pero Skyfist había logrado su cometido.

-"Perfecto Skyfist, estoy comenzando a recibir las señales de las camaras"- Dijo su compañera por el intercomunicador -"Puedes volv...ATENTO, CAMBIO DE PLANES!"- Elevó la voz

-"Informa"- Dijo el

-"Un atraco en curso a 2 manzanas de tu posición rumbo norte por la calle principal."- Skyfist comenzo a correr

-"Considerando el tamaño del sujeto diría que su habilidad es la super fuerza, la victima parece ser una mujer joven. Ten cuidado, corto"-

Skyfist llego al area del atraco en apenas minutos.

-"Alto!"- Grito fatigado

-"Ayuda!"- Grito la chica

-"Callate!"- Dijo el atracador -"Quien eres tu? ¿Un heroe?"-

-"SOY SKYFIST!"- Dijo él preparandose para pelear

-"Ya veras dijo el mientras arrancaba una señal de transito con sus manos"- y se acercaba corriendo a Skyfist quien espero el primer golpe de su enemigo, para escabullirse a un lado, pero el maleante respondió demasiado rapido asestando un contundente golpe a Skyfist haciendolo volar un par de metros, este colisiono contra un contenedor de basura.

-"JACKSON! JACKSON RESPONDE!"-

-"Aqui...Skyfist"- Dijo en un murmuro

-"La policia ya va de camino, estas empapado en tu propia sangre!"-

-"Mi brazo derecho esta roto, creo que tambien una o dos costillas...casi no siento las piernas y algo frio recorre mi cabeza..."-

-"Aguanta, una ambulancia tambien va de camino"-

-"NO!"- Exclamo furioso mientras intentaba reincorporarse -"No dejare que me atrapen!"- Apenas pudo ponerse de pie.

-"Oh...no me digas que intentas escapar"- Dijo burlon el grandote mientras observaba a Skyfist hacer su retirada. Por otro lado a nuestro heroe le dolía cada paso que daba y por mas que que intentaba no podia hacelerar su ritmo para escapar mas rapido. Algunas gotas de sangre delataban el camino recorrido por Skyfist.

Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, el maleante tambien se intento dar a la fuga. Skyfist se escondió en un obscuro callejón. Los oficiales arrivaron en el lugar y no les costo arrinconar al maleante.

-"Solo era este?"-

-"Si, el denunciante dijo que solo era uno"-

-"Y la victima?"-

-"Supongo que escapo"-

-"Entonces no tiene pruebas para encerrarme oficial"- Dijo el maleante sonriendo

-"Tiene razon señor"- Le dijo un policia a su compañero en voz baja

-"Como no? Omitiste una orden de "ALTO" emitida por un oficial de la ley, solo por eso son 24 horas tras las rejas por sospecha"- Dijo mientras a pesar del tamaño del maleante el policia forcejeaba con el sin problemas. -"Pide un vehiculo apropiado, la patrulla es muy pequeña para este elefante"- Ordeno

-"Si señor!"-

-"Pude detener el asalto, Skyfist vuelve a la base...corto"-


End file.
